farthingwoodfandomcom-20200213-history
Scarface
Scarface is a fox who appears as a rival to the Farthing Wood animals in the books and the TV series. In the books he is a normal red fox, but in the TV series he is changed into a blue fox (which in reality is a silver fox). He is the leader of the White Deer Park foxes. He has a large ugly-looking scar on the right side of his face, this is apparently where he gets his name. In both the books and the TV series, Scarface regards himself as the second most powerful creature in White Deer Park (after The Great Stag) and feels threatened by the arrival of Fox and the birth of his cubs. He is also unhappy about losing his land to the Farthing Wood creatures and tries to remove them from the park. In both the books and the TV series, he succeeds in killing many of the Farthing Wood creatures. In the TV series, he kills Mrs Vole, Dreamer, Mrs Hare and Mother Rabbit. In the books he kills Dreamer, Mrs Hare, and several Farthing Wood voles, fieldmice and rabbits. In both the books and the TV series he is killed by Adder. Scarface is the primary antagonist of Fox's Feud, as well as series 2. Books Soon after the birth of Fox and Vixen's cubs, Scarface begins to take an interest in them and lurks around their earth to get a look at them. He fears that the cubs - particularly Bold - will soon become the dominant foxes in the park, so he tries to attack them when they are taken on their first hunting lesson. He pursues Bold, but the young cub is able to fight him off with the help of Vixen, so Scarface is forced to retreat. However, the animals discover that Dreamer has gone missing and she is later found dead, her body having been brutally mauled. The animals have no doubt that Scarface was the culprit. Scarface later confronts Bold when the young cub goes exploring in his territory, but Bold is too quick and escapes from Scarface's grasp. However, Scarface's tribe soon arrive and surround him before keeping him hostage in a nearby earth, but Bold is able to trick the guards and escape. When Fox arrives to rescue his son, the Great Stag is there to intervene and ensure that Fox is allowed to leave Scarface's territory unharmed. After this humiliation, Scarface heads back to Farthing Wood land and unsuccessfully pursues Hare, but then kills Mrs Hare. After this attack Adder is sent to kill Scarface, but he is given the wrong message and kills a relative of Scarface instead. When Ranger sees Adder sunbathing he tells his father. Scarfaces attacks the snake and bites the end of his tail off, but Adder is able to escape into an empty burrow. This encounter frustrates Scarface, and he decides to attack all the Farthing Wood animals during the daytime when they are unguarded. Kestrel sees the foxes coming and warns the other animals to take cover, but Scarface and his pack are able to locate them in Badger's set. Fox heads out and challenges Scarface to single combat, which Scarface accepts. Though Scarface puts up an extremely fierce fight, Fox eventually gets the upper hand, and manages to injure Scarface and grab hold of his throat, but he releases him when The Warden arrives. Scarface then limps back to his home. When Scarface has regained his strength, he hunts the more defenceless Farthing Wood animals, killing most of the voles and fieldmice, four rabbits and one squirrel. He devours most of the corpses, and hides the rest, but leaves the squirrel. As he crosses the stream to get home after his killing spree, Scarface is ambushed by Adder, who sinks his teeth into the old fox and releases all of his venom. Scarface struggles clear of the stream, but is unable to move further and slowly dies as Adder watches on. His body is later discovered by Ranger, who along with Blaze pushes it into the stream and it slowly drifts away. Appearances Books *''Fox's Feud'' TV series *Series 2 Category:Book characters Category:TV characters Category:Foxes Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased characters